


Reservations

by DeandraAlleyan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eothiriel - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandraAlleyan/pseuds/DeandraAlleyan
Summary: Eomer receives unexpected aid in his wrestle with a thorny problem.Oneshot.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Reservations

**Reservations**

_(3 May, 3019 III)_

“You do this often,” a soft voice observed, and Eomer wheeled sharply at the sound. His eyes sought desperately to pierce the darkness, as his mind raced in recognizing how vulnerable he was, alone and without a weapon.

“Who is there?” he demanded, opting for belligerence to command the situation. A slender figure stepped from the shadows into a shaft of moonlight, and involuntarily his bunched muscles relaxed slightly at the sight of the woman. “Lady Lothiriel. You are out late this evening.”

She moved slowly in his direction, but turned slightly to come in beside him at the wall he stood gazing over. Down on the Pelennor, there were still campfires glowing amid the sea of tents, though most had long ago settled in for the night.

“I find sleep does not yet come easily,” she replied. “Still I waken at the smallest sound, tense and alert to danger. Then I must remind myself those days are past and we are safe once more.” She shifted slightly to glance at him, adding, “Largely thanks to the Rohirrim, according to my family.”

He nodded acknowledgement of her remarks, and then both lapsed into silence for a time. At length, she ventured, “And what disturbs your rest, my lord? Several nights, now, I have seen you from my window, walking alone in the garden when all others slumber.”

Eomer repressed a sigh, not certain he wished to speak of his thoughts with a virtual stranger, but likely politeness dictated he must give some acceptable answer. To his surprise, she quietly admonished, “Do not feel you need confide in me if you do not wish to do so, my lord. I do not mean to pry. But if sharing your thoughts will ease your mind, I am happy to listen.”

His brow knit at her words. He had met few such ladies as she, and suddenly the prospect of a friendly ear seemed welcome. “I…I am concerned about my sister,” he admitted.

“How so?” she questioned. “I thought she had mended well and was fully recovered. Also, I understand there are glad tidings in that she wishes to marry.”

His face darkened at this final observation, and though she was not looking at him, she seemed to sense the change in his mood. Turning to face him, she asked, “Is that it? The marriage pact she seeks with Lord Faramir?”

Eomer nodded, and she continued curiously, “You do not approve of the match? I am surprised. It is a most appropriate alliance for the both of them, and there seems to be a good deal of fondness as well.” 

Her assessment was conservative, but it rankled him slightly. “I am not looking for Eowyn to make an ‘appropriate alliance’!” he snapped, then realized his harshness and explained, “I…I have reason to believe that my sister’s affections recently lay elsewhere. I am merely…surprised…by their sudden transfer to another man, that is all.”

Lothiriel stiffened slightly at his words. “She would toy with my cousin’s feelings then? I do believe he is quite sincere in his desire for her.”

 _Cousin. He had forgotten that._ “I am sorry. I did not mean to suggest such a thing. Your cousin seems to be a fine and honorable man, indeed, and Eowyn would never knowingly hurt anyone or play them false. I just…I wonder if her thoughts are clear on the matter. While I would not have her hurt a good man, who clearly cares for her, neither would I have her marry in haste and regret at leisure.”

He sighed again and returned to gazing out over the Pelennor. At last he added, “I wish I knew more of her thoughts – what drove her to this place in disquise and why she now believes marriage to a Gondorian is the best course for her. I do not understand.”

“Have you spoken with her?” Lothiriel asked softly.

“Only briefly. We have not had much opportunity to talk since I arrived in the city. The celebrations of our victory and Aragorn’s coronation have left little time for much else as yet. But I must make time to do so. If I am not persuaded…. I cannot give my consent if I do not believe she is making a reasonable decision. If she does not think clearly, then I must be the one to do it for her.”

Lothiriel pondered his words, then commented, “During my brief time in Minas Tirith, I have heard some rumor that there is a connection between your sister and our new king. Is that the matter that concerns you?”

“Yes,” he confessed. “There was every evidence that he had captured her heart, though…though I am not sure that…that her feelings were reciprocated. I suspect there may be another woman who claims Aragorn’s heart. Perhaps Eowyn suspects as well, and that is what has brought her to this place. But does she settle for another, or has her heart truly found love at last?”

“A woman’s heart can be quite complicated, my lord. I am not certain that a man, even a beloved brother, can ever fully understand its workings. It may well be that you will simply have to take Eowyn at her word, that she has chosen a marriage companion from the heart rather than some other inappropriate motive.” She drew her shawl more closely about her against the cool air. “I should intrude on your thoughts no further. I will leave you in peace.” 

She made as though to turn away, but Eomer stayed her with a word, “Wait.” Expectantly, she stopped and looked at him, and for an instant he was at a loss for what he wished to say. Finally he told her, “I thank you for your counsel on the matter. I…I will consider your words, and I will make time to sit down and talk further with Eowyn before I make my decision.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

He let out a slow breath, and with it much of the tension that had been knotting his stomach the past few days. Offering his arm he asked, “May I escort you back to your room?”

Again she nodded and laid a hand upon it. Silently, they made their way from the garden back into the recesses of the cool stone building behind them. The matter was not yet settled, Eomer knew, but he had a feeling he would not be losing a great deal more sleep over it. Perhaps the lady was correct in her musings; he did not think those piercing grey eyes missed much. And nothing in her words led him to believe she had offered a preferential assessment only to benefit her cousin. No, just as her father and brothers were trusted comrades, he had complete trust in the lady as well. The realization brought a smile to his lips.

_THE END_

7-26-07

**Author's Note:**

> May 1: The Host returns triumphantly to Minas Tirith where Eomer attends the coronation of Aragorn.  
> May 8: Eomer and Eowyn return to Rohan to set their land in order.
> 
> Midsummer's Eve: Arwen arrives in Minas Tirith.  
> Midsummer's Day: Wedding of Aragorn and Arwen.


End file.
